Operation FOOTBALL
by Silver Azure
Summary: Dru was once a respected KND member, now his memory of the past is gone... or is it? Rated K plus for very very mild to little swearing and some violence.


"_Yeah, that was messed up" -Drew Brees _

**F**erocious  
**O**verrated  
**O**bscene  
**T**eenage  
**B**oys  
**A**ct  
**L**ike  
**L**ions

**[don't razz me it's the best I could come up with]**

"Blue 27! Blue 27! Down..set...HUT!...HUT!...HUT! HIKE!!!" yelled Dru Breezed, he threw the ball with all his might, and his receiver caught it, but was tackled at the 35yd line but it was a

nice 9yd pass. Now Dru is 13, he was a former KND member, but now he's Nigel's sworn nemesis as Nigel believes that Dru joined forces with Cree and the other teenagers, Dru blows it

off but Nigel hates him to the point of paranoia. "Red 38! Red 38! Down...set...hut...hut...HIKE!" yelled Dru as he dodged a defender and threw the ball...incomplete. "DANG IT GET OPEN!"

exclaimed an annoyed Dru to his teammates. Little to Dru's knowing, Numbuh 1 was watching him, "What the heck could they be doing? Some sort of training perhaps?" wondered

Numbuh 1 to himself as he zoomed in on the football game with his binoculars. Numbah 5 tapped him on his shoulder, "YAAAAH!!!!" screamed Numbah 1 in fear, he looked over and saw

Numbuh 5, "NUMBUH 5 DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" exclaimed Numbah 1. "What the heck are you watching anyways?" asked Numbah 5, "Those teenagers...especially Dru, what the heck

are they doing?" questioned Numbuh 1, "Let Numbuh 5 take a look see!" exclaimed Numbuh Five as she pushed Numbuh 1 out of the way and took a look through the binoculars, "You

paranoid fool! They're playing football!" exclaimed Numbuh 5. Numbuh 1 looked puzzled; "Football? But they're throwing a ball down a field, shouldn't they be kicking it? And why are there

so many few players on each side?!" exclaimed Numbuh 1, "It's the American version!" exclaimed Numbuh 5. All of a sudden a football crashed through a window, "FREEZE INTRUDER!!!"

exclaimed Numbuh 1 as he drew a laser gun on the ball, "YO, NIGEL! GIMME MY BALL BACK!" exclaimed Dru, now you may be wondering how he knows Numbuh 1's first name, well before

his decommissioning he was able to...let's just say _sweet talk_ his way with Numbuh 86 into wiping everything but his KND comrade's first names, but forget everything else, from missions

to Numbuhs. "NIGEL!!! GIMME MY DANG BALL OR I'M COMING UP THERE AND I'M GONNA USE YOUR HEAD AS A BALL!" exclaimed Dru, and as he was yelling, Numbuh 5 came downstairs and

entered the field, "Here Dru!" said Numbuh 5 as she handed him the football, "Thanks Abby, man can Adam kick or can he kick?" Dru joked about his team's kicker, "Heh heh, yeah I guess

he can! Hey do you guys mind if I watch you guys?" asked Numbuh 5, "Yeah no problem Abby, you know where the bleachers are" said Dru and Numbuh 5 sat down. "Alright, BLUE 25!

BLUE 25! DOWN....SET...HUT, HUT, HIKE!!!!" exclaimed Dru as he scanned the field looking for an open receiver, and he found one and he lobbed that ball as hard he could and....IT WAS

CAUGHT; "HE'S AT THE 30, THE 20, THE 10, TOUCHDOWN!!!!!!" exclaimed Dru as his receiver scored a touchdown, then they went for the extra point field goal; "AND IT SPLITS THE

UPRIGHTS!" exclaimed Dru, "Nice passing: said Numbuh 5. "Freeze _teenager_!" exclaimed Numbuh 1 as he pointed a laser gun at Dru's head, "Nigel... are you paranoid?" asked Dru, "I'm

gonna blow your stupid head off if you don't let Numbuh 5 go!" exclaimed Numbuh 1, "What the heck is a Numbuh 5? A bodily secretion?" asked Dru, "_Don't play dumb with me!"_ exclaimed

Numbuh 1..._"Little does he know.. I'm not all decommissioned, but I'm not blowing my cover, I had to do the single utmost thing I wish to erase from my memory... I had to go on a date with _

_Numbuh 86, oooh just thinking about makes my skin crawl" _Dru thought to himself, as it was true, you see from the get go, Numbuh 86 had a major league crush on Dru, and the day before

his 13th birthday he had bartered a deal with her to at least remember the names of the KND but forget everything else...now what I'm guessing is that she didn't decommission him, even

though it's against KND policy. Well, I guess we all do crazy things for the ones we love.

NEXT CHAPTER COMING UP SOON!


End file.
